thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taissa Sinnet
Taissa Sinnet is a girl from District Three. She got reaped for the Hunger Games. Info Taissa Sinnet Female 16 years old District Three Weapon: Dual Long Knives Appearance: Taissa Sinnet is a girl from District Three. She has quite a wealthy life which explains why she isn't ultra skinny. Her hair flows down to her shoulders. She has blond hair. Her eyes have a beautiful shade of brown. She has a rather pale skin. Personality: Taissa is a normal girl. She lives her life. She is kind to most people but she can sometimes be a real bitch. When she is mad at something she will react different. She refuses to remain call and freaks out. She will do things she will probably regret later. She is also extremely confident. She is also extremely good at persuading people. She has been trying this to perfect this skill her whole life. Backstory: Taissa Sinnet was poor in a rich family in District 3. Her parents had high functions at their community. Taissa went to school and was loved by every teacher. She was like the teacher's pets and always got them to do whatever she wanted them to do. This skill flowed over to her peers. She always got what she wanted. She made a lot of friends. One day she found someone bullying her friend. She exploded. She screamed and yelled. Most of friends immediately joined the fight which eventually lead to a huge fight between the bully and the friends of Taissa. Taissa stood there doing nothing but just watch. However, after the fight was over and the boy was laying on the ground, bleeding like a sheep, Taissa took revenge. She took a sharp kitchen knife and made a small wound in the boys neck. She used most of her strength to hang this boy up with his feet facing the ceiling. In this way it looked like a slow suicide. Taissa went home, she spent a few days at home. A murder investigation was set up to find out who killed the boy. Clues lead to Taissa but she managed to talk herself out of the trouble. Reaping day was nearing and before she could even think about it, Taissa was reaped for the Hunger Games and was determinded to win. Her last look at her parents and she flicked her hair as she turned around. Strengths: One of the skills Taissa will use in the arena will be persuasion. She will use this skills to convince to not kill her and have her allies help her through the games. Her real intention will be to just use the people she is trying to persuade. She will only use them for her own good. She is also a fast runner. Weaknesses: Bluntly enough Taissa has no outdoor experience. She has always lived in a urban like envirnoment. She barely knows a thing about anything outside district three. She will rely on others for her survival in the arena. She also is a weak swimmer and climber. She prefers to not use these skills. Alliance: She will make a regular alliance, havign about 2 or 3 allies. Interview angle: Kind enough, gentle words to convince the capitol of her succes. Bloodbath strategy: She will run into the bloodbath. She will hope that she wants a weapon that suits her and will eventually run off. She will attempt to grab some supplies. She tries to avoid contact with non-allies. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Wesolini Category:Reaped